


La victoire du Grand Pope.

by Phalene_blanche



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anime, Bad Ending, Evil Saga, One Shot, Short One Shot, alternative ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phalene_blanche/pseuds/Phalene_blanche
Summary: La Terre possède un nouveau dirigeant.





	La victoire du Grand Pope.

**Author's Note:**

> Une très petite fic sur Saint Seiya, qui aura peut-être le droit à une v2 un jour, inspirée par la fin du "Mode Grand Pope" tiré du jeu "Saint Seiya : Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque : Le Sanctuaire". Egalement, inspirée par l'animé de 86, elle se situe après la scène où Saga tente de tuer Athena.  
> Je n'en suis pas complètement satisfait mais n'ayant pas envie de la reprendre de suite, je préfère la poster et éventuellement la retravailler un jour.  
> Sur ce, merci à ceux qui liront et, surtout, bonne lecture.

Athéna était tombée.  
Elle, ses précieux défenseurs de bronze, et même les Saints d'Or. Tous avaient pliés devant l'incommensurable pouvoir divin dont il était désormais doté.

Lui, Saga des gémeaux, pope en titre du sanctuaire, était désormais le seul maître à bord.  
La princesse s'était trompée. Ce cosmos, qu'elle avait senti s'éteindre, s'avérait à présent plus éclatant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il pouvait le sentir brûler au fond de lui, avec la même intensité que plus la plus brillante des galaxies.

Avançant de quelques pas, il marcha sur le corps inanimé de celui qui avait sans doute été l'un des plus fervents protecteurs de la Déesse, lorsque la flamme de la vie l'habitait encore.  
Le chevalier Seiya de Pégase. Une vraie plaie. Il s'était à plusieurs reprises mis en travers de sa route, directement ou non, et cette-fois ci, cela lui avait été fatal.  
Autant qu'à ses amis d'ailleurs. Le Dragon, Le Cygne, Andromède, Le Phénix... tous reposaient là, à ses pieds, enfin vaincus, ayant cédé à la douce étreinte de la mort.

Et enfin, mademoiselle Saori Kido, héritière et fille adoptive de Mitsumasa Kido, directeur de la Fondation Graad. Mais surtout, réincarnation avérée de la déesse de la Guerre et de la Sagesse, Athéna en personne.  
Et c'est cette même divinité qui jonchait, à présent, sur le sol de pierre de son propre Temple.  
Celle prétendument détentrice d'une puissance suffisante pour protéger la Terre et ses habitants, faisait maintenant bien pâle figure en sa comparaison.  
Son tort avait été de penser que ce monde pouvait être autrement régit que par la terreur et la force.  
Dieu ou Diable, Bon ou Mauvais, peu importait. Il fallait être prêt à tout pour défendre ce monde, sinon il serait détruit.

Désormais, à l'aide de son bouclier et de son sceptre, il était en mesure de se frotter aux ambitions démesurées des Dieux qui convoitaient tant cette planète.  
Poséidon Seigneur des Océans, Hadès Patron des Enfers et Gouverneur des morts, Zeus Dieu suprême dans les Cieux... tous fléchiraient face à sa volonté. 

Et, bientôt, l'Univers entier lui appartiendrait.


End file.
